Vertigo
by Margarida
Summary: Fic UA, meio sidestory também. Estou em um lugar chamado vertigem, isso é tudo o que eu não queria saber...A não ser que você me dê algo que eu possa sentir... Sentir... Shion x OC!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Sait Seya pertence ao mestre Masami Kurumada e às editoras licenciadas

Quanto tempo que não posto fics!!! Estava com saudades do ffnet e de vocês, que sempre me acompanham... Bem, mas vamos ao que interessa, ao invés de ficar aqui, enrolando...

Fic nova, totalmente escrita para não ser abandonada e em Universo Alternativo, estrelada por... Shion! E uma personagem original que faz parte da fic "Destiny's Child", da minha linda Pure – Petit Cat...

Boa leitura e chega de enrolar! Ah, só mais uma... Fic toda escrita e inspirada em canções do U2, é claro...

-x-x-x-x-x-

**Capítulo I ****– Where the streets have no name**

-x-x-x-x-x-

-May! May! – uma voz masculina gritava pelo apartamento – May! Telefone pra você!

-Quem é, Andy? – uma pergunta como resposta, em tom meio abafado, como se a pessoa que falava estivesse dentro de alguma caixa ou algo assim.

-É da "W"(1)!

-"W"? Não conheço nenhum "W"! Que nome mais estranho!

-Eu não disse que é o "W", sua louca... – Andy disse, entrando pela cozinha com o telefone na mão – É da "W", a revista.

-QUÊ??? – May levantou-se com tudo de debaixo da pia, batendo a cabeça na mesma – Ai! Me dá esse telefone, Andy! Por que não disse antes?

-Mas eu ten... – o telefone foi arrancado das mãos do rapaz – Deixa para lá...

-Alô? Sim, May falando... Claro, tenho tempo para conversar sim... Certo... Mas, assim, tem certeza? Nossa, claro que quero, eu... Nossa, já! Meu, tô dentro! Quer dizer, aceito sim, muito obrigada... Os detalhes? Tudo bem, podemos acertar pessoalmente, claro... Até... Obrigada... Até breve, tchau...

-E então? – Andy perguntou, segurando um copo de suco e fitando a irmã mais nova, que parecia meio petrificada. May virou-se e o encarou, com um sorriso largo estampado no rosto branquinho e perfeito.

-Era da "W"!

-Dã, isso eu sei! O que eles queriam?

-Me contratar para clicar o ensaio principal da edição de aniversário! Você tem noção de como isso é demais, cara?

-Claro que tenho, May... Você vive falando que fotografar um ensaio para essa revista é o sonho de qualquer fotógrafo e um monte de blábláblás que não entendo direito.

-x-x-x-x-x-

-A "W"? O que eles queriam, Giulia (2)? – a voz masculina demonstrava uma certa fatigação ao fazer a pergunta.

-Querem que você seja a estrela do ensaio de aniversário da revista, Shion... E, pelo que me passaram, o material vai tomar pelo menos metade das páginas da edição.

-Interessante... Sabe quem vai ser o fotógrafo?

-É fotógrafa... May McGregor, a escocesa que clicou a última campanha da Chanel (3).

-Ah, sim, já ouvi falar... Bom, pode agendar uma reunião com os editores da revista. Vamos ver, se o contrato for bom...

-Sempre é, Shion, você sabe. Até mais.

-Até.

Desligou o celular e voltou a se concentrar na leitura do jornal do dia, enquanto tomava café. Não que um ensaio para a "W" fosse algo para se desprezar, mas... Já estava começando a se cansar daquela vida, afinal, eram vinte anos de carreira. Mas que a assessora italiana de sangue quente não ouvisse isso!

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nota mental número um: conferir pela milésima vez se suas três máquinas digitais, a profissional comum, seu material de revelação e afins estavam ok na bagagem.

Número dois: escrever mais alguns três ou quatro lembretes na lista de cinqüenta e três que deixara ao irmão mais velho.

Número três: largar mão de tanta paranóia e curtir a viagem e o trabalho!

E lá estava May no trem que a levaria até Lake District, uma bela província inglesa onde a paisagem parecia intocada há séculos e cujos arredores serviriam de locação para o ensaio da "W". Sabia que a publicação havia alugado um castelo antigo por um fim de semana e que apenas ela e o modelo estariam no local, além dos empregados habituais, claro. Uma exigência que ainda não entendera muito bem porquê.

Aliás, desde que fora contratada estava tão empolgada que se esquecera completamente de perguntar quem seria o modelo. Resolveu esquecer aquilo e ouvir música. Colocou os fones no ouvido, ligou o mp3 e recostou-se meio deitada na poltrona da cabine em que estava sozinha, apoiando os pés na da frente.

**I wanna run, I want to hide**

**I wanna tear down the walls**

**That hold me inside**

**I wanna reach out**

**And touch the flame**

**Where the streets have no name**

_Eu quero correr, eu quero me esconder_

_Eu quero derrubar as paredes_

_Que me seguram por dentro_

_Eu quero alcançar_

_E tocar a chama_

_Onde as ruas não têm nome_

E ficou tão presa ao seu mundinho particular que não viu a cabine se abrir e alguém entrar. A pessoa ficou em pé, apenas observando May cantar de olhos fechados, se remexendo na poltrona como se dançasse ou algo assim.

E foi assim por quase três músicas até ela abrir os olhos e ver, em pé à sua frente, quem era. Um belo homem, de cabelos esverdeados e compridos soltos pelas costas, olhos violetas e sorriso leve. E, que estranho, tinha duas pintas no lugar das sobrancelhas. Usava jeans despojado e camisa branca, além de sapatos pretos.

**I wanna feel sunlight on my face**

**I see the dust cloud**

**Disappear without a trace**

**I wanna take shelter**

**From the poison rain**

**Where the streets have no name (3x)**

_Eu quero sentir a luz do sol no meu rosto_

_Eu vejo a nuvem de poeira_

_Desaparecer sem deixar pista_

_Eu quero me abrigar_

_Da chuva ácida_

_Onde as ruas não têm nome (3x)_

-Pois não? – ela perguntou, meio sem jeito, tirando os fones do ouvido – Acho que minha cantoria te atrapalhou na outra cabine, desculpe... É que quando ouço U2, eu me empolgo.

-Acho que não me reconheceu, não é mesmo? – ele perguntou, observando com atenção o enorme ponto de interrogação que se formava sobre a cabeça de May – Shion Radziavicious, muito prazer.

-Ah, o modelo exclusivo da Armani (4)? Meu Deus, desculpa... – May não sabia onde enfiar a cara – Eu não reconheci, que baita gafe...

-Está tudo bem, até gostei... Não é muito interessante ser reconhecido em todo lugar onde coloco meus pés, sabe... Mas posso me sentar? Já que vamos trabalhar juntos, achei que seria bacana conversarmos um pouco, vamos passar um fim de semana inteiro um com o outro.

May tirou os pés da poltrona em frente e Shion se sentou, a jovem desligou o mp3 e começaram a conversar. E, em pouco tempo, o trem chegava à estação de Lake District. Um carro pago pela revista os esperava e, após mais quarenta minutos de estrada, estavam à beira da escadaria de entrada do castelo, uma construção de pedras e tijolos e um jardim de rosas vermelhas e brancas ao redor. Simplesmente encantador.

-Me sinto dentro de um conto de Charles Dickens (5)! – May disse, sorrindo – Onde é meu quarto?

Shion, mais atrás, teve que concordar com a fotógrafa, aquele lugar parecia saído de alguma história de fadas. Seria ele, então, algum príncipe encantado?

Quem saberia dizer?...

**We're still building and burning ****down love**

**Burning down love**

**And when I go there**

**I go there with you**

**(It's all I can do)**

_Nós ainda estamos construindo e queimando amor_

_Queimando amor_

_E quando eu vou lá_

_Eu vou lá com você_

_(Isso é tudo o que posso fazer)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Com a ajuda de duas camareiras. May ajeitou suas coisas no guarda-roupas do quarto e fez de um dos banheiros do corredor, seu estúdio de revelação. Claro que já se rendera à tecnologia digital, mas ainda gostava de tirar algumas fotos com filme comum, somente pelo prazer de poder revelá-los e naquele momento conhecer o resultado do seu trabalho.

Como não gostava muito de dormir fora de casa, deu ao quarto o seu jeitinho particular. Fotos da família espalhadas pelo cômodo, seus travesseiro colorido sobre a cama, cacarecos sobre a penteadeira e, o mais importante de tudo: Seu mp3 conectado a duas caixinhas de som, sobre o aparador. Assim, poderia ouvir U2 a torto que é direito.

No outro quarto, um tanto afastado do da jovem, Shion já arrumara suas coisas. Como estava acostumado a viagens e afins, levava somente o básico: algumas trocas de roupa, higiene pessoal e livros, para ler nos momentos de folga, que quase não existiam em trabalhos como aquele.

Até a hora do famoso chá das cinco, nenhum dos dois voltou a se ver ou se falar.

-x-x-x-x-x-

**The city's a flood, and our love turns to rust**

**We're beaten and blown by the wind**

**Trampled in dust**

**I'll show you a place**

**High on a desert plain**

**Where the streets have no name (3x)**

_A cidade está inundada e nosso amor enferruja_

_Nós fomos malhados e assoprados pelo vento_

_Esmagados em poeira_

_Eu te mostrarei um lugar_

_Acima das planícies desérticas_

_Onde as ruas não têm nome (3x)_

-Então, pretende começar a fotografar quando? – Shion perguntou, deixando sua xícara de chá sobre a mesa de granito. Estavam em uma das varandas do castelo, tomando chá e servidos de todo tipo de pães, bolos e tortas.

-Acho que amanhã... Como exigiu que não houvesse mais ninguém além de nós dois, vou ter que arrumar o cenário, luz e adereços sozinha. Mas gosto disso.

-Prefiro assim, eu detesto maquiador em cima de mim, figurinista. Ainda mais com o tipo de fotos que faremos.

-Como assim? – May perguntou, levando a xícara de chá aos lábios, estava com um pouco de frio.

-Não sabe? – ela negou com um aceno – Serão fotos sensuais, algumas de nu parcial e...

-HÃ??? – a xícara foi ao tampo da mesa, encharcando as roupas de ambos e a comida também. -Ah, desculpa, mas é que eu... Eu ouvi direito?

-Não foi nada, mas me diga uma coisa: como assina um contrato de trabalho sem saber detalhes sobre ele?

-E que fiquei tão empolgada em fotografar para a "W" que me esqueci de perguntar que tipo de foto eles queriam... Aí, como mencionaram que o modelo havia dado a sugestão, eu desencanei.

-Eu não acredito...

**We're still building and burning ****down love**

**Burning down love**

**And when I go there**

**I go there with you**

**(It's all I can do)**

_Nós ainda estamos construindo e queimando amor_

_Queimando amor_

_E quando eu vou lá_

_Eu vou lá com você_

_(Isso é tudo o que posso fazer)_

Vermelha de vergonha, May pediu licença à Shion e aos empregados que apareceram para limpar a bagunça. E o resto da tarde e noite ficou sozinha em seu quarto, tentando não pensar no dia seguinte. Imagina só, ter que ser profissional e tirar fotos sensuais daquele homem... Ficava com calor só de pensar!

Pior: E se não apenas Andy, mas George também soubesse? Os dois irmãos iam ficar fulos da vida com a pequena e bem cuidada irmãzinha...

-x-x-x-x-x-

W, atualmente a revista de moda e comportamento mais vendida do mundo, é americana. Seu mais recente ensaio que rendeu polêmicas e notícias foi o de Madona com o modelo brasileiro Jesus Luz, e que me inspirou a fic de certa forma.

Giulia, personagem da Nyx em Destiny's Child! Minha miguinha não podia ficar de fora, então dei um jeito de colocar a bichinha na fic!

e (4), Chanel, marca francesa de moda alta costura e Armani, italiana.

(5) Charles Dickens, escritos irlandês de contos conhecidos entre as crianças, como Soldadinho de Chumbo, Oliver Twist, A vendedora de fósforos e A pequena sereia (que tem final feliz só no desenho da Disney, prefiro o original, bem mais sombrio e triste).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**** – Get on your boots**

-x-x-x-x-x-

May acordou no dia seguinte bem cedo, quase não dormira à noite, nervosa e ansiosa por conta do ensaio que clicaria. Passara boa parte da madrugada imaginando como seria Shion sem... Ah, era melhor deixar para lá, mas de que jeito? E tinha também uma outra coisa que tirara seu sono: conhecer a história daquele castelo, contada por uma das empregadas mais velhas, que a encontrou sozinha na sala de jantar, tomando uma xícara de chá frio na madrugada.

Uma história muito interessante que lhe enchera a cabeça de idéias para o ensaio. E ela as enumerava em uma agenda, mastigando um pedaço de torta, enquanto esperava o rapaz para tomarem café juntos e discutirem alguns detalhes do trabalho que fariam.

-Bom dia! – Shion a cumprimentou, assustando uma distraída May – O que está fazendo?

-Anotando algumas idéias para as fotos... – ela disse, sorrindo meio sem jeito e observando-o sentar-se à sua direita, já que ela estava na cabeceira da mesa. Era incrível como um homem podia ficar tão interessante vestindo moletom e camiseta – Eu as tive esta madrugada, quando Mrs. Brown me contou a história deste castelo.

-Quem?

-Mrs. Brown, a chefe dos empregados da propriedade. Sabia que este castelo pertenceu a um nobre conde inglês, condecorado pela rainha Elizabeth? Sir Thomas Edward Catenburry era seu nome.

-E o que a história dele tem de tão interessante para lhe trazer inspiração em um trabalho?

-Além do fato de que ele era um solteirão convicto e colecionador de amantes e conquistas de uma noite?

Shion encarou May, que agora se ocupava de um pedaço de pão e frios. Estava começando a entender aonde a jovem queria chegar. De um gole só, tomou praticamente todo seu copo de suco de laranja e cruzou os braços sobre a mesa, pensativo.

-Deixe-me ver se consegui captar sua linha de pensamento: você quer fazer do ensaio uma espécie de homenagem ao conde Catenburry, contando em fotos a sua história de conquistas?

-Exatamente... Nossa, eu sou tão óbvia assim?

-Na verdade não, eu é que pensei a mesma coisa.

-Então, topa dar forma à minha idéia?

-Até topo, mas tem um detalhe que você não mencionou.

-Qual?

-Onde eu vou encontrar roupas de época para encarnar o conde nas fotos? Eu não trouxe nenhuma, muito menos você.

-Facinho, facinho... Mrs. Brown me disse que os descendentes do conde alugam o castelo para festas e bailes, alguns de época. Então, como nessas festas sempre tem um desavisado que esquece dos trajes típicos, eles tem alguns guardados em um dos quartos. Certamente tem alguma roupa que sirva em você.

-Então... – Shion se levantou, disposto – Quando começamos?

-Ei, calma lá... Deixa eu comer direito, pelo menos... – disse May, agora com um big pedaço de bolo de chocolate nas mãos.

Shion nada disse, mas balançou a cabeça, incrédulo. Como um ser pequeno e magro como aquele conseguia comer tanto?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Observou a si próprio demoradamente no espelho do quarto usado como camarim. Agora sim parecia saído de algum conto de fadas com aquela roupa, era perfeita. A casaca de veludo negro tinha diversos detalhes e debruns dourados, algumas correntes finas penduradas e medalhas. A camisa branca de seda tinha os punhos, peito e pescoço cheios de babados, a calça preta justa e com sapatos de salto leve, talvez três ou quatro centímetros. Um chapéu acompanhava o traje, mas preferiu não usá-lo, acabou prendendo os longos cabelos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Pronto, saiu do cômodo e foi até o salão principal, onde May terminava de montar seu equipamento e ajeitar a cenografia.

Ficou um tempo observando-a, concentrada em seu trabalho. Tinha trocado de roupa, usava um moletom cinza confortável, camiseta branca e tênis, os cabelos negros presos em um coque desfiado e mal feito. Seu ar de menina moça fez Shion sorrir levemente, estava gostando de ter a companhia dela. Compenetrada, May terminou de montar o tripé de sua máquina e foi até uma mesa no canto do cômodo, onde o rapaz percebeu que estava o mp3 e as caixinhas de som dela.

**The future needs a big kiss**

**Winds blows with a twist**

**Never seen a moon like this**

**Can you see it too**

_O futuro precisa de um grande beijo_

_Ventos sopram com uma mudança_

_Nunca vi uma lua assim_

_Você pode ver também?_

Logo, a voz de Bono Vox invadiu o ambiente, May aumentou o volume e começou a cantar junto, fazendo alguns passinhos de dança bem desengonçados de vez em quando. E, em um desses, virou-se com tudo e viu Shion observando-a junto à porta, sorrindo.

-Eu gosto de fotografar ouvindo música... – ela disse, sem graça – Você se importa?

-Nem um pouco. Bem, onde eu me posiciono?

-Aqui... – ela apontou o enorme sofá de couro e tecido florido, com almofadas e uma manta por cima – Vamos começar com algumas fotos básicas, sem muita pose ou efeitos para testar a iluminação, o zoom e as marcações.

Shion obedeceu e se sentou no sofá, esperando por novas instruções. May ainda ficou um tempo parada, apenas observando-o através das lentes da câmera. Aquele homem estava, definitivamente, muito sexy com aquela roupa.

**Night is falling everywhere**

**Rockets at the fun fair**

**Satan loves a bomb scare**

**But he won't scare you**

_A noite cai em todos os lugares_

_Foguetes nos parques de diversão_

_O satã adora uma ameaça de bomba_

_Mas ele não vai te assustar_

-Você pode se deitar, apoiando as costas nas almofadas maiores da esquerda... Tipo, meio de lado, com um dos braços sobre uma das almofadas, apoiando sua cabeça.

Shion fez como May havia dito, a jovem olhou novamente pelas lentes e tirou algumas fotos. A pose até que estava legal, mas havia alguma coisa que ainda não se encaixava. Parou próxima a Shion, ficou um tanto pensativa e quando ele ia questionar algo, tomou um susto com um gritinho de May.

-Ah, desculpe, é que faltava isso... – ela disse, soltando os cabelos do rapaz do rabo de cavalo e espalhando-os pelas almofadas e ombros. – E me dê um meio sorriso, daquele tipo meio de canto, sabe?

Foi o que ele fez e por pouco a fotógrafa não derreteu...

**Hey, sexy boots**

**Get on your boots, yeah**

**You free me form the dark dream**

**Candy floss ice cream**

**All your kids are screaming**

**But the ghosts aren't real**

_Hey… Botas sexy_

_Calce suas botas, yeah_

_Me livre desse sonho sombrio_

_Algodão doce, sorvete_

_Todas as crianças estão gritando_

_Mas fantasmas não existem_

Mais uma bateria de fotos, de vários ângulos e distâncias, algumas tiradas com a máquina nas mãos de May, sem o tripé. Então ela parou novamente, segurando a câmera sobre um dos ombros, pensativa. Shion remexeu-se um pouco, estalando o pescoço e May sorriu.

-Abra a casaca e a camisa e jogue sua cabeça para trás... Pode mudar a posição das pernas se for mais confortável para você.

-Ótimo... Elas estavam quase dormentes.

O rapaz fez como May havia pedido, abriu a casaca e desabotoou todos os botões da camisa, deixando peito e abdômen à mostra, e arqueou a cabeça para trás. May, rapidamente, recolocou a máquina no tripé. De repente, não sentia muita confiança em suas mãos...

**Here's where we gotta be**

**Love and community**

**Laughter is eternity**

**If joy is real**

_Aqui é onde precisamos estar_

_Amor e comunidade_

_Risada é a eternidade_

_Se a felicidade é real_

Outras tantas fotos e May pediu um tempo para ajustar o zoom e dar uma mexida no cenário, além da iluminação, que queria diminuir um pouco. Shion levantou-se e foi até uma mesa, onde havia água e frutas para ambos. Enquanto comia uma ameixa, ficou observando May ajeitar o holofote e cantarolar junto da música, que até ele que não era muito ligado em rock estava gostando. Tinha um ritmo bom para relaxar e entrar no clima das fotos.

-Stella, como você é burra! – May de repente gritou, dando um tapa na própria testa.

-Quem é Stella? – Shion perguntou, com um ponto de interrogação duplo na face.

-Ah, é meu primeiro nome... É que May é o segundo e também um apelido de infância, dado pelos meus irmãos... Eu já volto, esqueci a lente de efeitos do holofote lá em cima.

May subiu correndo e voltou instantes depois, com a caixa de lentes nas mãos. Mas antes de colocá-las, decidiu parar um pouco também e comer, estava morta de fome. Pegou uma pêra e mordeu com vontade, estava de perfil para os olhos de Shion, que não deixou de notar o quanto ela era bonita assim.

**You don't know how beautiful**

**You don't know how beautiful you are**

**You don't know, and you don't get it, do you?**

**You don't know how beautiful you are**

_Você não sabe como é bela_

_Você não sabe como você é bela_

_Você não sabe, e você não entende, não é?_

_Você não sabe como você é bela_

-Parece que não... – Shion disse mais para si do que para May, meio que concordando com os versos da música. Que, aliás, já estava quase decorando pois a jovem tinha colocado no modo "repeat".

-Vamos voltar ao trabalho? Ainda temos muitos cliques por hoje!

-Sim, senhora! – Shion respondeu, batendo continência.

Voltou a se sentar e May pediu que se deitasse, de barriga para cima e pernas meio dobradas, a casaca aberta jogada de lado e a camisa também. Os cabelos permaneceram soltos, caindo pelas laterais das almofadas. E ele, a pedido da fotógrafa, fechou os olhos, como se repousasse após uma noite cheia.

**That's someone's stuff they're blowing up**

**We're into growing up**

**Women of the future**

**Hold the big revelations**

_Aquelas são coisas de alguém que eles estão explodindo_

_Nós estamos concentrados em crescer_

_Mulheres do futuro_

_Carregam as grandes revelações_

-Pode ir até a janela? Quero ver como ficariam algumas fotos feitas por lá, com iluminação natural.

Shion foi até uma das enormes janelas, May pediu que se sentasse no beiral e se recostasse na parede atrás de si, olhando para fora, como se observasse o dia ou o jardim. As pernas também foram para cima do beiral, uma dobrada para apoiar seu braço esquerdo, a outra ficou meio esticada por baixo.

May suspirou, aquela foto tinha que ser tirada com sua máquina manual, era uma daquelas que depois de revelada, ficaria exposta em seu portifólio pessoal.

**I got a submarine**

**You got gasoline**

**I don't want to talk about wars between nations**

**Not right now**

_Eu tenho um submarino_

_Você tem gasolina_

_Eu não quero falar sobre as guerras entre nações_

_Não agora_

-Você ainda usa esse tipo de câmera? – Shion questionou, ao vê-la com a manual em punho.

-Alguma coisa contra ser fotografado com ela? Sinceramente, prefiro assim.

-Nada contra, também gosto. Mas vai ter que me deixar acompanhar a revelação deste filme, gosto do processo.

-Feito. Mas agora, faça a pose, milorde.

-Gostei disso, milady.

**Hey, sexy boots**

**Get on your boots, yeah**

**Not right now**

**Bossy boots**

**You don't know how beautiful**

**You don't know how beautiful you are**

**You don't know, and you don't get it, do you?**

**You don't know how beautiful you are**

_Hey, botas sexy_

_Calce suas botas_

_Não agora_

"_Chefona"_

_Você não sabe como é bela_

_Você não sabe como você é bela_

_Você não sabe, e você não entende, não é?_

_Você não sabe como você é bela_

-Poderia ficar de pé, por favor?

O rapaz se colocou de pé, May pediu que Shion se apoiasse com os braços nas laterais da janela e olhasse para frente. Seus cabelos caíram naturalmente sobre seus braços e rosto e a fotógrafa gostou do resultado. Tirou mais uma série de fotos e acabou por encerrar a primeira sessão. Já era quase hora do almoço, e estava morrendo de fome.

-Melhor se trocar, para não correr o risco de sujar a casaca.

-Vai revelar as fotos quando?

-Quando tiver algum tempo livre, o que provavelmente só vai rolar mais para o fim do último dia aqui.

May guardou suas câmeras, as lentes especiais e dançando desengonçadamente, desligou o mp3. Um longo suspiro, seguido de um estalar do pescoço se fez ouvir, Tinha sido cansativo. Detestava usar o tripé, sempre ficava em uma posição desfavorável quando o modelo da foto tinha que se sentar ou ficar em um nível mais baixo. E agora, ombros e pescoço estavam doloridos.

-Posso dar um jeito nisso... – ouviu Shion lhe dizer ao pé do ouvido, enquanto suas mãos pousavam sobre os pequenos ombros, iniciando uma deliciosa massagem.

May fechou os olhos, a sensação era gostosa e o calor... Bem, esse subiu depressa por seu corpo, até atingir a face, que logo ficou vermelha. Afinal, a massagem estava sendo feita por um homem lindo, sexy e de peito aberto...

-Hum, acho que já chega, Shion... Estou com fome, você não? – ela perguntou, soltando-se das mãos do rapaz e saindo depressa pelo corredor, antes que ele a visse vermelha.

-Se está assim agora, imagina quando começarmos com "as" fotos! – ele gritou para ela ouvir, dando ênfase ao que dissera e rindo sozinho.

-x-x-x-x-x-

O restante do dia transcorrera bem, haviam feito mais uma sessão de fotos durante a tarde no salão de jantar e mais algumas no quarto de vestir e mais nada além, afinal, tinham uma fim de semana pela frente, não seria preciso pressa.

Quando a noite chegou, May, após o jantar, levou suas câmeras, seu notebook e o pendrive, além do inseparável mp3, para a sala de estar, onde havia uma deliciosa lareira. Sentada bem em frente à ela, usando uma mesinha de ferro como apoio, ela passou a descarregar os cartões de memória das câmeras e já analisar as primeiras fotos tiradas, descartando algumas que não estavam boas.

-Atrapalho se ficar aqui, com você? – Shion perguntou, entrando pela sala com um livro nas mãos e um par de óculos na outra.

May fez um sinal negativo e ele então se acomodou na poltrona em frente, colocando os óculos e ajeitando o livro sobre o braço do móvel, iniciando sua leitura. De vez em quando lançava algum olhar para a jovem, mas ela estava tão compenetrada que sequer dava conta de sua presença na sala.

Passou-se cerca de uma hora até May baixar a tela do notebook, esticando os braços para cima, alongando-os e estalando o pescoço. O som chamou a atenção de Shion, que levantou o olhar e encarou a fotógrafa.

-O que está lendo? – ela perguntou, interessada.

-"Alta Fidelidade", de Nicky Horby (1). Muito bom, por sinal.

-Ah, não é aquele livro do cara que tem uma loja de discos e tem como hobby fazer as suas listas de "os cinco melhores"? – Shion confirmou com um aceno – É realmente muito bom, mas tenho dó do protagonista.

-E por quê?

-Ora, o cara chegou à meia idade sozinho... Isso não deve ser muito legal, não?

Shion parou por um instante, com um ar pensativo. Realmente, não era algo muito legal. Ele, por exemplo, vivera vinte e cinco anos de sua vida dedicados exclusivamente à sua carreira e agora... Estava prestes a se aposentar e não tinha alguém para compartilhar seus dias de paz e férias permanentes. Antes, ter uma namorada era algo que não lhe fazia falta. Agora, já não sabia se era isso mesmo.

-E você, May?

-Eu? Que tenho eu?

-Está sozinha?

-Ah, é isso... É, estou... Andy brinca que estou esperando Bono Vox se separar da mulher para ficar comigo.

-Andy?

-Um dos meus irmãos mais velhos, tem o George também. Acho que estou sozinha um pouco por causa deles, sabe... São ciumentos, acham que nenhum homem seria suficiente para a irmãzinha caçula, tão queridinha e bajulada...

May deu risadas com suas últimas palavras, sabia que era verdade e que adorava tudo aquilo. Shion fechou o livro e suspirou, May parecia ser uma jovem interessante, com diversas histórias para contar, tanto suas como de sua família. Sorriu para si mesmo, aquela seria o melhor fim de semana de trabalho que já tivera na vida...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Fim de mais um capítulo, May e Shion estão ficando mais próximos... Espere para ler o capítulo seguinte e o que eu aprontei, há!

Nota: (1) Livro recomendadíssimo, li esta semana pela quinta vez e adoro a história, o filme estrelado pelo Jhon Cusack também é ótimo. Mas o que arrebenta mesmo é a peça "A vida é cheia de som e fúria", da Sutil Companhia de Teatro, com texto baseado no livro. O ator Guilherme Webber interpreta o protagonista e a peça, além de ser uma delícia de acompanhar o texto e a interpretação, a gente cantarola o tempo todo com todas as setenta (!) músicas pop que são inseridas ao longo da apresentação. E sim, tem pelo menos umas três do U2...


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – But I still haven'****t found what I'm looking for**

-x-x-x-x-x-

No dia seguinte, May, que raridade, não quis tomar o café da manhã. Na verdade, estava nervosa. As fotos sensuais seriam tiradas naquele dia e ela não sabia ainda como agiria, se conseguiria ser 100% profissional com Shion ou não. Preferindo não pensar muito naquilo, foi direto para o quarto principal do castelo, que seria usado como locação daquele dia e passou a ajeitar os objetos cênicos. Não sem antes ligar seu mp3.

Shion chegou logo depois, vestindo novamente sua roupa de época e ficou um tempo parado, observando a fotógrafa trabalhar. Estava de moletom como no dia anterior, mas a baby look era azul e o cabelo estava preso em um rabo de cavalo. Sorriu, lembrando-se da conversa animada que tivera com a jovem na noite anterior e que acabara bem tarde, há tempos que não ria como fizeram juntos. E, quando se recolheu para dormir, foi inevitável não sonhar com May. E isso fizera bem para si.

Concentrada, May terminava de ajeitar as cortinas de seda que envolviam o leito, bem como os travesseiros e lençóis, que deixara desarrumados de propósito. Com tudo pronto, foi conferir a câmera se estava com o zoom correto e então viu Shion, parado junto à porta.

-Bom, é a hora... Veja se não vai ficar rindo de mim, nunca fiz fotos assim antes.

-Não se preocupe, eu não mordo... Ainda.

-Certo... – May ficou vermelha com o comentário – Bom, pode tirar a parte de cima da roupa, por enquanto fique com a calça... Assim eu vou me acostumando...

Shion fez como May havia pedido, ela tirou uma série de fotos dele sobre cama, sentado em uma poltrona do quarto, na janela, frente ao espelho, tomando café... Até que chegou a hora. Respirando fundo, entregou a ele uma toalha, explicou o que queria para a nova série de fotos e virou-se de costas, apenas esperando ele chamá-la de volta.

-Pode se virar, May...

Ela o fez e foi inevitável um suspiro. Shion tinha um corpo perfeito, todo talhado por anos de academia, malhação e dietas. A toalha que lhe dera não estava amarrada à cintura, ele a segurava na altura do baixo ventre. Tentando se concentrar, May fixou seu olhar através da lente, dando instruções ao modelo.

E, May anotou mentalmente, seu mp3 devia ser conectado ao seu pensamento. Só assim para explicar a série mais lenta e por vezes sensual que agora tocava.

**I have climbed the highest mountains**

**I have run through the fields**

**Only to be with you (2x)**

_Eu escalei a montanhas mais altas_

_Eu corri através dos campos_

_Apenas para estar com você (2x)_

Em pé, ao lado da cama, fazendo aquele olhar sexy e sorriso de canto, Shion era a encarnação perfeita de como deveria ter sido o conde. May clicava sem parar, mas sentia que sua boca e garganta estavam secas e pior ficavam quando ele mirava a câmera, ou jogava os cabelos de modo que caíam naturalmente por suas costas, braços e peito.

E aquela toalha, colocada em um ponto tão estratégico, apenas aumentava a curiosidade e o clima de sensualidade no quarto...

**I**** have run, I have crawled**

**I have scaled these city walls**

**Only to be with you**

_Eu corri, eu rastejei_

_Eu escalei estes muros da cidade_

_Apenas para estar com você_

Estavam tão concentrados que sequer pararam para descer e almoçar. Mas mrs. Brown, como boa governanta que era, mandou servir o almoço na sala conjugada ao quarto. Shion colocou um roupão e se sentou, May também, ambos no mais completo silêncio. Até que...

-Estive pensando em algo... Uma sugestão, se não for atrapalhar seus planos para este ensaio.

-E o que é, Shion?

-Bom, nós estamos contando a história de conquistas do conde de Canteburry, certo? – May confirmou com um aceno, a boca cheia não a deixava falar – Então, pensei que poderíamos fotografar alguns desses momentos de conquista. Daria mais veracidade às fotos.

-É uma boa idéia, mas receio ter que dispensá-la, Shion... Não temos tempo suficiente para solicitar que uma modelo venha até aqui para as fotos e as empregadas do castelo... Duvido que alguma queira fazer esse tipo de foto.

-E você?

-QUÊ??? – May gritou, engasgando-se com a comida. Shion rapidamente deu a ela um copo de água, ela estava vermelha. –Eu... Eu sou a fotógrafa!

-Mas essas máquinas podem ser programadas para disparar os cliques... Além disso, eu não confiaria realizar este trabalho com outra mulher, mesmo que modelo. Se fosse uma desconhecida? Você pelo menos eu conheço...

-Mas eu... Eu não sou modelo e... Eu não sei se teria coragem!

-Pense no quanto seria interessante e benéfico para o ensaio...

May ficou quieta, pensando... Ele tinha que meter seu trabalho no meio? Aquilo era chantagem!

-x-x-x-x-x-

-Muito bem, preste atenção para não errar a marcação. Quando eu ligar a máquina, haverá uma pausa de cinco minutos para tomar posições e então ela irá disparar. Três séries de dez a quinze cliques, com intervalos de dois minutos entre um e outro, ok?

-Ok.

"Eu não acredito que estou fazendo isso", pensou May, suspirando. Shion estava sentado na cama, coberto apenas por um lençol e ela... Bem, ela estava somente de roupão, criando coragem para tirá-lo e se deitar também. Era certo que ficaria de bruços e de maneira que seu rosto não fosse visto, mas estava morrendo de vergonha. Principalmente com o fato de que não usaria nada para cobrir a parte de cima do corpo...

**But I still haven'****t found what I'm looking for (2x)**

_Mas eu ainda não encontrei o que eu estou procurando (2x)_

Respirando fundo, May tirou o roupão e se deitou, Shion olhava para o outro lado, morrendo de vontade de rir. Quando percebeu que ela já se ajeitara, virou o rosto e se ajeitou também, com o tronco levemente levantado, apoiado de lado por um dos braços.

-Está tensa... – ele disse em um sussurro, ao ver o corpo de May todo travado e os músculos rijos – Precisa relaxar...

-Certamente conseguiria se não estivesse nesta situação... – ela devolveu, sem coragem nem para encará-lo.

**I have kissed honey lips**

**Felt the healing fingertips**

**It burned like fire**

**This burning desire**

_Eu beijei lábios doces_

_Senti a cura na ponta dos dedos dela_

_E queimava como fogo_

_Este desejo ardente_

O primeiro disparo da série foi dado, os demais vieram logo em seqüência. Shion, então, resolveu mudar um pouco a marcação e, com a mão que deveria estar em sua cintura, passou a acariciar as costas nuas de May, causando arrepios na jovem. Ela bem que quis protestar, mas estava ficando tão bom e envolvente...

A textura macia da pele branca, bem com os fracos gemidos que ouviu escaparem dos lábios de May distraíram Shion, que esqueceu de vez a marcação e acabou por fazer algo que já estava querendo há um tempo e que ocupara seus sonhos durante a noite passada.

**I have spoken with tongue of angels**

**I have held the hand of the devil**

**It warm in the night**

**I was cold like a stone**

_Eu falei a língua dos anjos_

_E segurei a mão do demônio_

_Ela me esquentava durante a noite_

_Eu estava frio com uma pedra_

Levantou-se até ficar quase sentado e puxou May para si, fazendo com que o lençol escorrega-se e os seios encostassem em seu peito. A série de cliques continuou, mas ele já não se importava mais com eles, o calor da pele dela era tão gostoso e confortante que sem demoras a beijou, segurando-a pela nuca e cintura.

May ficou sem reação no início, o que Shion pensava que estava fazendo? Mas aquela boca era tão irresistível e tão quente que não quis saber de mais nada, acabou correspondendo ao beijo com igual intensidade em que era beijada, aquele era um homem experiente e que sabia bem o que queria e como queria.

**But I still haven'****t found what I'm looking for (2x)**

_Mas eu ainda não encontrei o que eu estou procurando (2x)_

A última série terminou, mas nenhum dos dois percebeu, o que importava para ambos era aquele momento. Shion deixou a boca de May e deslizou seus lábios pelo pescoço e colo, ela arqueou a cabeça para trás, os lábios desceram até os seios nus e os tomaram em beijos e mordidas, aquilo era bom demais.

A jovem puxou os cabelos de Shion para trás, retomando o beijo interrompido minutos antes, queria mais, muito mais daquela carícia tão deliciosa...

**I believe in the Kingdom Come**

**Then all the colors will**

**Bleed into one**

**But yes, I'm still running**

_Eu acredito na vinda do Reino_

_E então todas as cores_

_Sangrarão em uma só_

_Mas sim, eu continuo correndo_

Os cabelos de May já estavam desalinhados, Shion podia sentir a maciez dos fios em suas mãos, podia sentir toda a fúria que a jovem colocava em um beijo, a ansiedade com que seus cabelos eram puxados para trás. Mas sabia que não precisava ser tão urgente assim, que não precisava de tanta pressa.

Voltou a comandar o beijo, desta vez de maneira terna e doce. Era como se fosse um beijo de um apaixonado, May gostou e sorriu por entre o beijo, suas mãos desciam em carícias pelas costas largas e talhadas de Shion. Tudo aquilo era bom demais. Porém...

**You broken the bonds**

**You loosed the chains**

**Carried the cross and all my shame**

**You know I believe it**

_Você quebrou as algemas_

_Livrou-se das correntes_

_Carregou a cruz e toda minha vergonha_

_Você sabe que acredito nisso_

Estavam ali por uma relação de trabalho. E, no instante em que este pensamento veio à mente de May, ela partiu o beijo. Confusa, saiu de perto de Shion o mais rápido possível, procurando pelo roupão que deixara no chão.

-Desculpe, Shion... Acho melhor encerrarmos a sessão de fotos por hoje.

**But I still haven'****t found what I'm looking for (2x)**

_Mas eu ainda não encontrei o que eu estou procurando (2x)_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Por ela, nem sairia mais de seu quarto, apenas quando chegasse o dia seguinte e o carro contratado pela "W" os levasse para a estação de Lake District e o trem, de volta para Londres. Mas ainda tinha trabalho a fazer. Resignada, May não quis jantar e novamente foi para a sala de estar, onde seu notebook já estava montado, pronto para receber as novas fotos.

Sentou-se em uma confortável poltrona, tentando se concentrar, mas era inútil. Principalmente quando, ao descarregar o cartão de memória da câmera dois, ela viu a série que havia sido clicada por último no quarto.

-Acho que precisamos conversar... – Shion disse, aparecendo no cômodo, vestindo um moletom e camiseta preta, descalço.

May levantou os olhos e suspirou, ele parecia sério. Abaixou a tela do notebook, mas não se moveu de seu lugar. Shion sentou-se, então, em uma poltrona que ficava um pouco mais afastada, mas de frente para a jovem.

-Em primeiro lugar, eu não vou pedir desculpas por hoje. Não fiz nada de mais ou de errado, senão você não corresponderia daquela maneira.

-A questão não é essa, Shion... Isso aqui é só um trabalho, quando acabar, vai cada um para seu lado e pronto. Você volta a morar em Nova York, eu volto para Dublin e ponto final.

-Não... – ele disse, muito sério – Só vai ter um ponto final se nós dois quisermos. May, eu tenho 48 anos nas costas, sei muito bem o que quero da minha vida e...

-Nossa, quase a idade do meu pai! – May o cortou, falando a primeira coisa que viera à sua cabeça. E Shion não gostou nada.

-Então é isso... Não é uma questão de trabalho. É a diferença de idade, você tem 25 anos, eu tenho 48, não daria certo?

-Shion, não é isso... – May tentou consertar – É que... Bem, meus irmãos diriam isso e... – O modelo gostou menos ainda daquilo e se levantou, visivelmente nervoso.

-Sabe de uma coisa? Eu realmente não precisava ouvir nada disso... Boa noite, May.

Saiu da sala, deixando May para trás, furiosa consigo mesma. Por que toda vez que precisava falar algo à sério ela metia os pés pelas mãos? Afundou-se na poltrona, pensativa. Não estava nem aí para a diferença de idade, pelo contrário, com Shion percebera que aquilo era um grande benefício. Ele era culto, tinha vivido diversas experiências que a fascinavam, e a maneira como a beijara...

Mas sua boca grande, pelo visto, tinha estragado tudo...

-x-x-x-x-x-

A boca grande da May estragou tudo, a boca grande da Sheilinha também estraga algumas coisas de vez em quando... Enfim, penúltimo capítulo na área, pessoas!

Beijos e até o derradeiro...


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV – A man and a woman**

-x-x-x-x-x-

Nenhum dos dois conseguiu dormir direito à noite, cada qual com seus pensamentos. Shion, magoado com o que May dissera, não parava de pensar em como era doce a boca da jovem e em como era quente sua pele. May, por sua vez, tentava encontrar uma forma de se desculpar e dizer a ele que sim, queria pelo menos tentar um relacionamento. Mas como faria?

O dia amanheceu, Shion levantou cedo e arrumou suas coisas, à tardinha o carro viria buscá-los. Tinha o dia livre para fazer o que quisesse, todas as fotos já haviam sido tiradas. Desceu para tomar café e estranhou que May não estivesse acordada ainda. Segundo Mrs. Brown, a jovem pedira para servirem o café em seu quarto, tinha algumas coisas para resolver.

E assim foi por quase toda manhã. Quase porque, por volta do meio-dia, uma jovem criada viera até Shion, que estava na sala de estar lendo, com um recado da fotógrafa, pedindo que fosse até o banheiro que ela usaria como laboratório de revelação.

Ainda sem saber se deveria ou não, Shion foi até lá e encontrou May debruçada sobre uma mesa. A iluminação avermelhada a deixava com um ar etéreo, parecia um retrato com efeitos em sépia distorcida.

E, como não podia deixar de ser, o mp3 estava ligado por ali também. E a canção parecia um tanto melancólica.

**Little sister don't worry about a thing today**

**Take the heat from the sun**

**Little sister**

**I know that everything is not ok**

**But you're like honey on my tongue**

_Pequena irmã, não se preocupe com nada hoje_

_Sinta o calor do sol_

_Pequena irmã_

_Eu sei que tudo não está ok_

_Mas você é como mel na minha língua_

-Mandou me chamar? – ele perguntou, fazendo May notar sua presença.

Ela acenou de maneira afirmativa, ainda meio insegura em falar com ele. Com um longo suspiro, fez um gesto para ele se aproximar, o que o rapaz fez prontamente.

-Lembra-se das fotos que fiz com filme comum? Vou revelar agora, você disse que queria acompanhar o processo.

**True love never can be rent**

**But ****only true love can keep beauty innocent**

_O verdadeiro amor nunca pode ser alugado_

_Mas somente o verdadeiro amor pode manter a beleza inocente_

-Posso?

-Claro... Eu já enrolei o filme no pote escuro, vou colocar o revelador agora.... Sabe fazer isso ou quer mexer somente quando for para "lavar" a imagem?

-Prefiro a lavagem... Assim eu vejo as imagens surgindo.

May assentiu e foi até a cuba onde despejou o revelador no pote escuro, deixando o produto agir para então lavar com água corrente. Depois, com cuidado, tirou o negativo e colocou na mini-estufa para secar. Era um processo que demoraria uns dez minutos, o que faria nesse tempo? Ficaria no mais completo silêncio ou tentaria iniciar uma conversa com Shion?

**I couldn ever take a chance**

**Of losing love to find romance**

**In the mysterious distance**

**Between a man and a woman**

**No I could never take a chance**

'**Cos I could never understand**

**The mysterious distance**

**Between a man and a woman**

_Eu nunca poderia arriscar_

_De perder um amor para encontrar romance_

_Na distância misteriosa_

_Entre um homem e uma mulher_

_Eu nunca poderia arriscar_

_Porque eu nunca poderia entender_

_A distância misteriosa_

_Entre um homem e uma mulher_

Acabou ficando em silêncio, debruçada novamente na mesa. Mais um longo suspiro, seguido de um estalo no pescoço e passos em sua direção. Quando se deu conta, as mãos de Shion estavam sobre seus ombros.

-Eu já disse que sou bom nisso... – ela sussurrou em seus ouvidos, iniciando a massagem que ela já conhecia.

May ficou ereta na cadeira, mas de olhos fechados. As mãos de Shion eram fortes e ele sabia mesmo como fazê-la relaxar. E como queria aquelas mãos tocando seu corpo naquele instante...

**You can run from love**

**And if it's really love it will find you**

**Catch you by the heel**

**But you cant' be numb for love**

**The only pain is to feel nothing at all**

**How can I hurt you when I'm holding you?**

_Você pode correr do amor_

_E se realmente for amor, ele o encontrará_

_Vai agarrá-lo pelo calcanhar_

_Mas você não pode ser indiferente ao amor_

_A única dor é não sentir nada_

_Como posso te magoar se estou te abraçando?_

Com certa pressão, ia desfazendo todos os nós de tensão que sentia sob a pele macia dos ombros de May, a impressão que tinha era a de que a jovem não havia dormido a noite toda, ficara rolando na cama até o amanhecer. Baixou o olhar e a viu de olhos fechados, com um ar meio aéreo. Queria muito dizer alguma coisa, precisavam acertar as contas do que acontecera no dia anterior e, principalmente, da conversa pouco amigável que tiveram à noite.

A verdade era que até poderia ter uma certa idade e experiência, mas quando se tratava dos assuntos referentes aos sentimentos, ele não sabia muito bem como resolvê-los.

**I couldn ever take a chance**

**Of losing love to find romance**

**In the mysterious distance**

**Between a man and a woman**

_Eu nunca poderia arriscar_

_De perder um amor para encontrar romance_

_Na distância misteriosa_

_Entre um homem e uma mulher_

A estufa emitiu um apito, o negativo já estava pronto. May levantou-se de maneira abrupta da cadeira, pegando o filme e analisando contra a luz vermelha, escolhendo aquelas que julgava as melhores. Feito isso, colocou o negativo em uma espécie de máquina que disparou um clique, "imprimindo" a imagem do negativo em um papel especial para fotos.

-Quer fazer isso? – ela perguntou para Shion, entregando a ele o papel.

Shion colocou na cuba e jogou outro produto nele e logo a imagem começou a surgir no papel.

**And you're the one, there's no one else**

**You make me want to lose myself**

**In the mysterious distance**

**Between a man and a woman**

_E você é a única, não há mais ninguém_

_Você faz com que eu queira me perder_

_Na distância misteriosa_

_Entre um homem e uma mulher_

-Por que essa foto? – questionou ele, ao colocar a foto, já totalmente revelada, no pequeno varal improvisado para secar. Era uma das fotos tiradas na janela do salão principal, com ele olhando para o jardim.

-Eu gostei da pose, do efeito de luz e de você... Parece um autêntico lorde inglês.

-Pode me dar uma dessa?

-Claro, eu revelo outra.

**Brown ****eyed girl across the street**

**On rue Saint Divine**

**I thought this is the one for me**

**But she was already mine**

**You were already mine**

_Menina dos olhos castanhos do outro lado da rua_

_Na rua Saint Divine_

_E pensei que aquela é a pessoa certa para mim_

_Mas ela já era minha_

_Você já era minha_

Enquanto aguardavam as duas fotos secarem, Shion e May ficaram em silêncio. A jovem suspirou, não poderiam ficar assim para sempre, ela não poderia fugir daquilo para sempre. Mas, no entanto, foi o modelo quem falou primeiro, rindo um pouco.

-O que foi?

-Essa música que está tocando... Acho que... Concordo com o último verso que acabei de ouvir.

-Como assim?

-Ontem, quando tudo aquilo aconteceu durante a sessão de fotos, eu já sabia que você era a pessoa certa para mim... E que já era minha...

**Little sister**

**I've been sleeping in the street again**

**Like a stray dog**

**Little sister**

**I've been trying to feel complete again**

**But you're gone and so is God**

_Pequena irmã_

_Eu tenho dormido na rua novamente_

_Como um cão perdido_

_Pequena irmã_

_Eu tenho tentado me sentir completo novamente_

_Mas você se foi, assim como Deus_

May sentiu a respiração falhar, era ela quem tinha que falar algo, ou dar uma declaração daquela para Shion, mas... Tinha sido bom ouvir aquilo. E já que ele havia tirado de si aquele momento, então não perdeu tempo: tomou ela a iniciativa para um beijo, puxando-o pela nuca até tomar seus lábios por completo.

Shion sorriu por entre o beijo, abraçando a jovem até quase envolver o pequeno corpo com seus braços, tomando as rédeas daquela carícia, ditando o ritmo e a intensidade. E sim, aquela boca era como mel em sua língua...

**The soul needs beauty for a soul mate**

**When the soul wants… The soul waits…**

_A alma precisa da beleza para uma alma gêmea_

_Quando a alma quer... A alma espera..._

-x-x-x-x-x-

_**Algumas semanas depois**_

O Disney Concert Hall, em Los Angeles, estava lotado de convidados, outros veículos de imprensa, fotógrafos e celebridades de todo tipo. A festa, como não poderia deixar de ser, era o lançamento da edição de aniversário da "W". Imensos painéis na entrada estampavam a capa comemorativa, aquela mesma foto tirada com a máquina manual e que Shion e May haviam revelado juntos.

Mas o assunto da festa era outro: quem seria a modelo que tirara junto de Shion aquelas fotos que estavam no miolo da revista? Eram fotos em preto e branco, em momentos de intimidade retratados com tamanha fidelidade que causavam frisson entre as pessoas que viam as fotos.

May, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, circulava entre os convidados com seu longo azul, aberto nas costas e de cabelos soltos, escovados. Conversava com os irmãos e amigos quando Shion veio ao seu encontro. Estava realmente perfeito usando aquele terno preto e cabelos soltos, adorava-os assim.

-Não gostaria de dançar comigo?

-Não acho que essa música seja apropriada para uma dança... – ela disse, referindo-se ao som meio pop que rolava no salão. Isso até...

A fotógrafa reconheceu de imediato a voz do vocalista da banda que agora tocava e a música. Shion a tomou pela mão e a levou ao meio do salão, com um leve sorriso.

-Muito esperto você.

-Não gostou?

-Eu adorei... – disse ela, enlaçando o pescoço do modelo, ele a abraçando pela cintura.

**I couldn****'t ever take a chance**

**Of losing love to find romance**

**In the mysterious distance**

**Between a man and a woman**

_Eu nunca poderia arriscar_

_De perder um amor para encontrar romance_

_Na distância misteriosa_

_Entre um homem e uma mulher_

-O que acha de assumirmos para todos o que está rolando de fato? – ele perguntou, quase em um sussurro ao pé do ouvido de May. Ela sorriu.

-E por que não? O máximo que pode acontecer é o Andy e o George virem correndo em nossa direção, te arrastarem para fora e te dar um sermão e algumas porradas por corromper a irmãzinha deles.

-Bom... – Shion ponderou por alguns instantes – Acho que é um risco que vale a pena correr...

E dizendo isso, a beijou no meio do salão, com todos os flashes imediatamente pipocando na direção de ambos...

**For love and faith and sex and fear**

**And all the things that keep us here**

**In the mysterious distance**

**Between a man and a woman**

**How can I hurt when I'm holding you?**

_Para o amor e a fé o sexo e o medo_

_E todas as coisas que nos mantém aqui_

_Na distância misteriosa_

_Entre um homem e uma mulher_

_Como posso te magoar se estou te abraçando?_

-x-x-x-x-x-

E aqui se vai mais uma fic... Eu, particularmente, amei o resultado dela como um todo, não somente este final... E, bom... Shura ainda é meu amor maior, Aiolos também, mas... Acho que meu Quinteto de Ouro está virando um Sexteto, porque eu estou ficando 'xonada no Shion...

Ai, ai, daqui a pouco vou precisar de terapia para lidar com todos os meus amores, reais ou não...


End file.
